


woW THIS IS GAY

by astro_princey (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, More To Be Added! - Freeform, give me prompts on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/astro_princey
Summary: A collection of drabbles that are mainly tree bros and zolana. Feel free to leave requests in the comments or on my tumblr.





	1. Disappear

Evan ran his fingers through Connor’s hair, “You okay?” He whispered. He knew something was wrong when he received text from his boyfriend that just said “coming over”. When he’s opened the front door Connor wrapped his arms around his waist, digging his face into Evan’s neck. Now they were laying in Evan’s bedroom, curled into one another, listening to soft indie music that was only played when the two just needed a moment. Connor’s eyes were closed, giving Evan a chance to notice just how long his eyelashes were, but the circles of sleepless nights under his eyes seemed much darker than usual.

“Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Senior year, junior year, high school in general.” Connor opened his eyes and looked away from Evan. “How far you’re going to be…”

He’d been waiting for this conversation. Going off to university was a big deal, especially for them. While Evan went away Connor would stay here going through community college like a handful of kids from their high school. “I won’t be so far, just an hour or two.”

“What if you meet people better than me, it isn’t that hard.”

That stung his heart. How could Connor ever think that he wasn’t enough to Evan, he was Evan’s world and at one point his only reason for living. His ever so sly smile always crept into his heart and lit up even the gloomiest of days. He cupped his boyfriend’s cheek and smiled sadly. “That won’t happen, I love you.” Connor looked him in the eyes, that single stripe of brown softening the intensity.

“It’s just my life changed so much because of you, I wanted to completely disappear, but you saved me from so many things.”

“Connor, that wasn’t just me, you helped yourself too.” Evan felt his eyes water. “You’re strong, funny, beautiful, and tragically insecure sometimes, but I just gave you some initiative to take control of your life. You’ve grown so much.” Tears spill out of his sky blue eyes and onto the pale blue sheets of his bed.

“Please don’t cry.” Connor hugged him tightly, kissing his freckles lightly.

“Please don’t ever disappear.”

“I won’t, promise.”


	2. I Wasn't Joking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought u were (just?) joking"
> 
> Requested from anon on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much lighter than last one since I needed a quick break from my angst filled fic, Eulogy.

So maybe it wasn't a good idea to lay down on the top floor of a parking garage when a storm was in the forecast. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Connor go outside after being sick for a week. Maybe Evan should have brought an umbrella. "Do you need more blankets?" 

Connor shook his head sipping his chamomile tea that Heidi had bought for the many times the copper haired teen came over. He shivered from under the blankets that Evan had retrieved from his room. Feeling Connor's forehead he winced. 

"I think your fever is back." He got up from the living room couch and walked into the kitchen. Prepping a damp washcloth Connor coughed from the other room. He couldn't take pills anymore so home remedies would have to do. "Connor, you should get out of those blankets, theyll make your fever worse." He tugged on the thickest one, pulling it from Connors shoulders.

"Make me." Setting down his tea in the coffee table Connor pulled them closer. 

"Connor. Give. Please."

"Don't make me stop you."

"Connor, please give me the blankets!" Evan scolded pulling another blanket. Earning a smug grin he was pulled forward practically on top of the feverish teen. "S-sorry!"

"I said dont make me stop you." Their faces were inches apart, Evans heart clenched. "I'm going to kiss you if you try to take them away and get you sick." 

Connor glared at Evan's flushed face, getting a couple laughs in response.  
"That's such a weird threat." The honey blond smiled backing up a bit and sitting across from him on the couch. He was still glaring at Evan, less menacingly than he would when he was annoyed. "C'mon, give." The blankets tore away from Connor in a single pull causing him to get up and walk next to the couch, just to look down at Evan. "I'm just trying to h-"

  
Connor's chapped lips were on his in seconds, nothing intrusive, just a rough peck on the lips. He picked up the blankets from Evan's hands and curled up in them again, closing his eyes. Evan stared at him.

"What?"

"I-I thought you were j-just joking."

"I wasn't." Connor opened one eye raising his eyebrow at Evan.   
"Well I get that now..." he felt his lips for the hovering warmth, which had slowly faded. Connor stared at him from the far end of the couch. "Why?"

"Are you fucking serious? Evan I'm delusional with a fever, impatient, and you're right here with stupid fucking raindrops in your hair. Why wouldn't I kiss you?"

"Because I'm a mess."

"Fine, I won't do it ever again if it made you upset." 

"I didn't say that."

"Didn't you?" Connor challenged burrowing even farther into his pile of blankets. Evan looked down at his shirt messing with the hem. He moved closer to Connor, shaky hands pushing away his mess of hair that hung over his angular face.

"I didn't say that." He kissed his nose softly taking the blankets back again and placing the cold damp rag on Connor's forehead. "We can try this again when you're not sick, okay?"

The taller boy grumbled out an okay, closing his eyes. Evan smiled touching his lips again, truth be told he was glad Connor hadn't been joking.


	3. Dandelion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word association prompt: Dandelion

The summer breeze swept across the golden fields of the apple orchard, kissing Evan's freckles along his arms and cheeks. He laid in the tall grass, eyes closed, at peace. A faint smile could be seen if you looked close enough, or if you were staring like Connor. The taller boy couldn't help but stare intently at his shimmering honey blond hair and fluttering eyelashes.

Picking a dandelion puff next to him, Connor twirled it in his fingers, blowing the seeds off and closing his eyes. He wished. At first they gently traveled forward in the wind, carrying them a few feet away, until a gust brought them back almost in Connor's face. Sputtering he frowned trying to get them out of his hair. He heard a chuckle next to him.

Evan looked at him with shining eyes, corners crinkled by the grin Connor was receiving. He sat up picking the seeds out of his long locks of copper hair. One, two, three, ...seven...Connor looked up from his hands to see blues staring at him. His bangs fell across his face like a curtain of insecurity.

"You've got one more." Pulling off the last seed from the left side of his hair, Evan smiled. "There all better." His shaky hands moved Connor's hair away from his eyes full of intensity and admiration. "What did you wish for?"

Catching Evan's face in his hands he presses a light kiss to his cheek, which was now an alarming shade of pink. "That."

"C-can you wish for it again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're waiting for Eulogy it will take another day. Stuff happened so fluff happens to cheer me up.


	4. Bringing Him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word association prompts: Beaches
> 
> Decided this could be a good chance to write some happy Murphy siblings

Zoe took a handful of sea water throwing it in Connor's direction, if it had been old Connor he would have pushed her or spewed curses in her face, but he laughed. And he did push her, gently, not enough to knock her down. He grinned, making her own smile grow wider in the midday sun. His hair was tied up in a tight bun, just like she had taught him to only a couple weeks ago.

Evan waded through the water standing next to Zoe to watch Alana and Connor run their hands through the sand to find shells. "Thank you." She whispered smiling at Evan. "Thank you for bringing my brother back." He smiled turning his attention back to their significant others.

Connor's black tank top stuck to his chest from the seawater and loose strands of hair lay slick against his face. His smile faded when he looked at Zoe, her eyes clouded with tears. Taking a few steps towards her he mumbled. "Is everything okay?" Finally she let go of her tears earning an worried glance from her brother.

"I'm so glad you're here." She choked, looking up at his angular face. He'd graduated, gotten in a relationship, was accepted into a college, started therapy, he was happy. He wasn't slamming doors, failing classes, pushing everyone away, he wasn't angry at the world anymore. He was her brother, and that's all she needed him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp


	5. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word association prompt: Bruise 
> 
> Kinda angst kinda not

It had taken a long time for Connor to quit smoking altogether, which immediately boosted his image at school for the last couple weeks. There had been no fights, no talking back, no uncalled for snarky remarks. Now Evan and him were laying in the tight twin bed letting the sunrise wash over them on a Sunday morning. Evan laced his finger's with Connor's and pressed his face into the crook of his neck. It was warm and safe. His hand gripped Connor's side, until he flinched. "You okay?"

Connor winced nodding and pulled Evan's hands away from his side and into his hair. "It's fine." He mumbled barely opening his eyes.

Pulling Connor's shirt up a violet and yellow bruise traveled up his side in angry colors. "Connor what the h-hell?"

Silence.

"Connor, I said, what the hell!" Evan sat up waiting for an answer. "Connor!"

The copper haired boy blinked, his hair spread like a halo around his head. Looking up at Evan he grimaced, losing eye contact immediately. "It was nothing." Lifting his arm he tried to pull Evan back down, sadly to no avail. "Evan please, it's over and done."

"Did someone hit you?" The freckled teen spoke, his voice breaking on the word "hit". "Connor, please just tell me."

"Yeah. It's over and done can we not talk about it?"

Leaning down he kissed Connor on the lips, holding his breath in fear of dreaded morning breath. To Evan's surprise the kiss deepened leaving them to stare at one another. Connor smiled pulling his shirt back down. "I still want to know..." Evan whispered.

Connor nodded holding his hand lightly. "Okay, later."

But Evan couldn't help but worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more eventually.


	6. You're Distracting Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally no one asked for this, but it’s happening anyways because I can.

To Connor finals didn't mean much. He wasn't on a scholarship, he disn't need to pay for his own college, he just kinda cruised by. It was definitely different for some students, take his friend for example.

Looking up from his sketchbook Connor sighed. Evan, his rather adorable roommate, was biting on a pencil while he crammed for his Environmental Science final. The page he'd just looked up from was filled with different faces that the freckled college sophomore made when he studied, oh the perks of being an art major, you get an excuse to draw people you find attractive just for the sake of practicing your craft. It was about midnight, which was actually rather late for Evan considering he had early morning classes. But here he was staring at his papers, disheveled honey blond hair sticking up in every direction, white crumpled t-shirt and blue plaid flannel pajama pants. Evan Hansen, the overly apologetic angel from the same hometown as Connor. They'd only talked once or twice before college, if their first encounter could even be called a "talk". Long story short, Connor pushed him after a little altercation with Jared Kleinman and yelled at him in the computer lab over something rather minuscule. Their second conversation was a few months later, an apology. Then friends.

Calling them friends was a bit of an understatement, anyone could see that Connor indeed had a "big gay crush on Hansen", according to his sister. Even if it was painfully obvious the art major wouldnt dare on confessing anytime soon, well until now. As the night dragged on it was getting increasingly harder not to grab Evans face and just kiss him right there in their dorm.

"Connor, stop staring, youre distracting me." Evan mumbled barely moving the pencil from his mouth.

"Don't you think you should get some sleep?"

Looking up from the stack of notes Evan shook his head. "I'm too nervous to sleep and I _need_ to study."

"You already know everything, Evan. Fuck, at least lay in bed or something." Connor suggested closing his sketchbook. Was he really about to do this? Was he about to abandon every ounce of logic for this exact moment? Yes. Of course he went back to studying, glaring holes into his carefully handwritten notes from the entire year. One. Connor got up from his chair. Two. He landed himself next to Evan. Three. Evan looked up taking the pencil out of his mouth.

"Connor, I already sa-"

Well in Connors mind a few alarms were going off. First off, he was kissing Evan Hansen. Second, it was perfect. Third, he was being kissed back. Separating himself from his roommate Connor smiled to himself. "Please just try to get some sleep" he paused "pursing his lips, and shit, sorry about that you just - I had to." Making his way to his own bed Evan called out from the desk.

"C-can I sleep with you?" God he was blushing so much.

"Of course."


	7. Carve A Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple feet ahead Evan stood in front of the tree, glaring intensely. “Connor, do not cut the tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Mother Mother song "Carve A Name"

Evan felt the breeze on his face as he sat against the tall oak tree in the forest, he felt…content. In his left hand he held his boyfriend’s hand, smiling to himself. He had a boyfriend. Slipping away Connor pulling out a Swiss army knife. “What are you doing?” Evan asked opening his eyes. “Connor?”

  
“I’m carving our names into the tree, Ev. Just st-” Practically throwing himself at his boyfriend, Evan knocked Connor onto the grass. “Evan, what the fuck?!” He couldn’t stay annoyed for long though.  
A couple feet ahead Evan stood in front of the tree, glaring intensely. “Connor, do not cut the tree.”

  
“Evan, it’s just the bar-”

  
“No.”

  
Cracking a smile Connor chuckled. There stood his boyfriend, cheeks puffed out and stance wide, protecting a fucking tree. Evan fought to keep a straight face when the taller boy fell to the ground laughing. “Oh my gosh, Ev, it’s just a tree.”

  
A sharp gasp came from the freckled boy, who was grinning wildly under the shade. “Connor, how dare you say that?!”

Walking up to his boyfriend, Evan’s grin melted into a look of admiration. “I love you, but don’t carve a name in the tree.”  
“Fine…” Connor smiled rolling his eyes playfully. “I love you too, and there will be no name carving in this tree.”

  
“Good.” Evan, on his toes, gave Connor’s cheek a peck.


	8. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rise and fall of the tall teen’s chest warmed his heart knowing that they were close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i HOPE YOU LIKE CHEESE BECAUSE THIS IS SO FUCKING CHEESEY AH

Evan sat against Connor’s chest in the woods, well a park really, but the bright stars and towing trees made it feel wild enough to be a forest. The rise and fall of the tall teen’s chest warmed his heart knowing that they were close. A finger traced a single line down his spine.

  
Sometimes Connor would trace words into Evan’s back through this shirt, letting the blonde haired boy take in what he was saying. It calmed the freckled boy to a certain extent, letting him focus on the feeling instead of the buzzing in his head. Now was one of those times.

  
“Can you guess the letters?”

  
Straightening his back Evan nodded, zoning in on the tingling sensation. “Capital I, right? Lowercase l…o…v…e and-” he stopped, but Connor kept writing. He hiccuped looking down at the ground, tears forming in his blue crystal eyes.

  
“Evan?” Worry stuck to Connor’s words as the smaller teen trembled slightly. “Hey I’m sorry I jus-”

  
“I lo…I love you too.” Turning around to look at the Murphy he never thought he would have fallen in love with Evan gave a smile. “I love you, Connor Murphy…”

The stars smiled above them knowing there would be many more nights under the night sky.


	9. Don't Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He stood outside the apartment dumbfounded, wet salty tears trailing down his freckled face one by one. This wasn't fair. He didn't want to take a break, but Connor just kept pushing him. Purposely trying to push him over the edge, like he wanted Evan to give up on him and leave. Trudging down the stairs the pit in his stomach grew."
> 
> Sometimes you have to go back and finish the fight. You keep digging and don't let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one. Also if you're waiting for Eulogy you're in luck it's happening this week.

“Hey.”

Silence festered between the two, souring the air. Evan clenched his fist around the navy blue duffel bag strap, taking in a shaky breath.

“I’m still…I’m still in love with you, you know that, right?” Connor stated with tears in his eyes, his voice breaking at the question.

“Yeah…” Evan nodded struggling for a deep breath. He walked through the open front door silently and felt a tear roll down his face, before turning around on his heels. “Call me at the end of the week.”

Connor nodded back, avoiding Evan’s deep blue eyes and shutting the door.

He stood outside the apartment dumbfounded, wet salty tears trailing down his freckled face one by one. This wasn’t fair. He didn’t want to take a break, but Connor just kept pushing him. Purposely trying to push him over the edge, like he wanted Evan to give up on him and leave. Trudging down the stairs the pit in his stomach grew. Taking a quick, but painful, walk down the street he took an elevator to Jared’s apartment.

“Evan?” His friend questioned staring at the duffle bag in dismay. He knew. “Take the couch.” Letting Evan, in Jared shut the door behind him. “What the fuck happened? You guys were fine last week.”

Sitting down on the worn leather couch Evan’s face fell into his hands. Then came the tears built up over a week of endless fights and silent treatment, he couldn’t hold it in anymore. His body shook, curling into himself, wishing he could just disappear into thin air. He was alone, yet again.

“I’ll go make some tea.” Jared sighed. He’d matured so much since their fight senior year of high school, he was more patient and…understanding. Went to therapy for a couple years and reshaped the new Jared Kleinman throughout college. Evan had witnessed his family friend become his closest true friend, besides Connor…but even that was hanging by a thread. “Here.”

Taking the white porcelain mug Evan shakily sipped the chamomile tea.

“What the hell even happened?”

“He just kept…he just kept on pushing it, us. Every little thing. It was like he wanted to chase me away…to chase me away for good.”

“Not to sound like a therapist, but maybe there’s a reason for that?”

Taking another gulp of tea Evan nodded thoughtfully, still doubtful. He stared into the mug, voices bouncing around in his head ricocheting off of each other. After five years of dating and a year of living together Evan felt like he needed to know, he had to know why. Why was Connor pushing him away, now of all times.

“Look you know him better than me, but I know for a fact that Murphy is fucking terrified of isolation. And he’s isolating himself, just like college. Sophomore year, remember?”

Evan remembered. He wished he couldn’t. The ghosting. The scars. The drugs. Everything all at once. It was the rockiest moment for them, three months of passive aggressive remarks instead of facing their problems head on. Until Connor landed in the hospital. “I don’t want that ever again…”

Jared nodded running a had through his dark brown clean cut hair. “Look I think you should sleep, you look exhausted and something tells me you’re going to need at least one night of decent sleep.” Patting Evan’s shoulder he smiled sadly. “Just sleep on it.”

Pulling a blanket from the armchair and a pillow from the other side of the couch Evan lay down. Staring at the ceiling as Jared got ready to sleep. He didn’t get much sleep, more than he would the rest of the week, but not enough.

* * *

Three nights. Three nights of horrible violent nightmares that yanked Evan out of sleep. All the same in a way, Connor disappearing. The first nightmare Connor ran across the country, leaving a note for Evan to _leave him alone forever._ The second nightmare started sweetly, a nice dinner on the roof of their apartment building, until Connor threw himself off of it. The third night of torture was the worst. Evan was invisible and helpless, unable to help Connor.

He looked at the clock across the room, four in the morning. Evan untangled himself from the blankets wiping his eyes of any tears. He needed to go see him. Groggily Evan shrugged on a jacket and slipped into his vans, making almost no sound in the already quiet apartment. When he got outside the cold damp air of Bellingham hit him even through the jacket. His pace quickened remembering his dreams. Pounding in the door he gasped for breath.

“Evan?” Connor asked staring down at his frantic faced boyfriend. The once fading bags under his icy blue were bruised by his own sleepless nights. He looked…terrible. Connor wiped the tears off his cheeks looking away from Evan, his voice wobbling. “What…what are you doing here?”

“I had a nightmare about…about you and just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Evan’s own hands shook, kneading his fingers into the hem of his jacket.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.”

“I’m _fine_.”

“Connor.”

“Fuck off, Evan, I said I’m fine!” He growled, pushing the door shut until Evan stopped it with his foot. Taking a couple steps in he let it close behind him. “I-I’m fine. Just leave, I h-hate…I hate you!” Connor shoved Evan away staring beyond the stocky frame of his boyfriend.

“No, you don’t.” Evan wanted to run. To hide back in Jared’s apartment, crawl into the blankets and disappear forever. He had to be strong. Evan had to be strong, for Connor. “Why are you pushing me away? Why are you _trying_ hurting me?”

Connor stumbled backwards, falling onto the couch. His hands mangled with torn skin from punching walls and biting cuticles covered his face. The six foot young man curled into a ball trembling like a child in a storm, lost and alone. It felt like hours as Evan stood and stared battling the voices in his head. He could leave. He could escape. He could just let go.

“I’m going…I’m going to sit next to you.” Slowly he lowered himself onto the couch leaning on Connor. “I just…when I picture myself happy… it’s with you. The last thing I want is to lose you…to lose you to whatever’s telling you to push me away.” Taking Connor’s hands away from his tear soaked face his blue eyes averted Evan’s concerned face.

“I’m not good enough for you.” He spat pulling his hands away, tangled copper hair covering his face.

“You are good enough…you make me happy.”

“I have never made you happy, Evan. I yell at you and push you around! Is that really happiness to you?”

“No! _You_ pushed me away, _you_ lashed out, and I think you’re just afraid to be happy!”

Connor flinched staring out the living room window. His eyes glazed over looking at the small city skyline and slowly rising sun. “I’m…I’m not afraid to be _happy_.” Blinking away tears he pursed his lips, finally staring Evan in the eye. “I’m afraid,” he paused shouting his eyes tight struggling for breath, “I’m afraid I’m going to destroy you.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a mess! Evan, I’m still fucked up! I still have days that I can’t leave bed or-or eat anything, because I’m a fucking mess…and _you_? You know it. You know I _will_ self destruct one of these days and you’ll get caught in the blast. I don’t…I don’t want you to go through that because of me.”

Agonizing silence followed. Evan fidgeted on the other side of the couch, itching to help Connor. He opened his mouth to protest only to shut it again realizing it wouldn’t aid him in anyway. Two, maybe three, years ago he would have left. Leaving would have been his only option then. But not now. Not anymore.

Evan cleared his throat moving Connor’s hair from his face. “I remember practicing how to ask you out to the mirror.” He whispered, struggling to hold eye contact. “Took me weeks, even though we we’re best friends already. You seemed…you seemed so surprised.” Connor stared at the coffee table, eyes tearing up again but only one falling down his cheek. “Do you remember?” Evan smiled sadly taking his hands once again.

“Of course…”

“I’m not going anywhere. I love you and just because we hit a…a rocky patch doesn’t mean I’m going to leave.”

“You sound like your mom.” Connor scoffed, cautiously leaning into Evan’s arms.

The blond chucked muttering, “I mean she did raise me…” Holding Connor tighter he could feel him shiver as silent sobs escaped. Gripping the back of Evan’s jacket he twisted the fabric in his fingers, burying his face in his chest. Evan could feel his own eyes water whispering into Connor’s hair. “It’s okay…it’s okay, we’re okay.”

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I just-god I’m so stupid!”

“Don’t say that. You made a mistake. And that’s…that’s okay.” Kissing the top of his head Evan pulled him closer. “This…this is progress, you’ve worked for so long. Therapy has been so much for both of us, but this is progress. Us working this out, together, is progress. Okay?” Lifting Connor’s chin he gave a small smile and kissed his forehead.

“Yeah.”

* * *

Opening his eyes the sun blinded Evan for a second. No one laid beside him on the couch. Connor wasn’t there. “Connor?” He grumbled, pulling the blankets off he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Connor?” He called a little louder.

Walking out of their tiny kitchen stood his boyfriend with his own crooked sleepy smile. “I made oatmeal and toast.” Picking up a two bowls with plates carefully balanced on top Connor set them down on the coffee table.

“Connor.” Evan cautiously started.

“Yeah?”

“We…we _can’t_ just gloss over everything.”

He froze glancing at the floor. “And we won’t, but we can try having breakfast for starters.” Eating silently they bathed the sunlight shining in from the window, the clinking of silverware on porcelain filled the living room. “I don’t expect things to change, but I want to make them better.”

Evan took a bite of toast. “That’s what I want, too.” Looking at the wall clock he stopped. “Don’t you have work today?”

“In forty minutes, I’ll be shelving books and slaving over the dewy decimal system.” Connor groaned picking up his dishes. “I’m thinking dinner, tonight, at Rosanne’s.”

Rosanne’s was the old diner on the edge of the city that bordered vintage. They had their first meal in town there. Connor ordered the spinach and mushroom omelette, Evan deciding on chocolate chip pancakes for himself. It was a perfect night to start their life in an almost perfect town.

“I’m thinking I’ll be off work at five.”

“I’m thinking I should get ready for work.” Giving a quick peck on the lips Connor got up, placing his dishes in the sink and walking into their room to change. _Their room_.


End file.
